


Decisions

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: In Which Jeremy Is Faced With A Decision - Does He Let Linda Come With Him At Last? (Jeremy/Linda)





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: Second part of 'Developements' but not neccessary to read in order.  


* * *

**Decisions**

_#27 : (But send me the miles and I'll be happy to follow you Love. )_

_-Sara Bareilles, Many The Miles_

“I’ll come,” Linda said, her fingernails grasping at his shoulders. He wanted to shrug them off, but her grip was too tight. “You said yourself that I was a good enough actress. I can leave my husband – we can go off to England together!” Her voice was pleading at the end, and Jeremy shut his eyes.

She was a pretty woman, he’d give her that. Maybe had some acting skill – not much, but her looks helped her with that. She knew how to kiss and what to do to make a man want her…but besides that there was nothing. Nothing at all.

He searched for a way to distract her. “The child – your little girl. Sally is her name right?”

“Sarah,” she frowned. “And how do you know about her?”

He waved a hand – already she had forgotten that at first she had brought her daughter to their encounters. “Are you really going to leave her?”

Linda paused, her fingernails digging deeper into his shoulders. He should never have paid for her spa trips, those manicures and pedicures. “Yes,” she said finally. “She’s my daughter and I love her but…no, It’s _you_ I want to be with.”

Her dark eyes looked up at him, and for a moment Jeremy believed the fantasy lie. Did she really love him? He didn’t love her, that’s for sure though he does enjoy the way her body curls around his when it’s dark and they’re waiting for the show to start. His fame is part of her attraction to him, Jeremy knows, but was that a problem exactly?

She was still looking up at him, lips pouting, and Jeremy banished the doubting thoughts, instead accepting it.

“Fine,” he said and her face lit up like a child’s at Christmas. “But we have to leave tonight – not let any of them know, otherwise the press will never leave us alone.” Jeremy curved an arm around her. “Will you still come? You won’t be able to see your daughter – any of them – while we’re away. The filming in Africa, after we go to England, wants me to have no connections aside from my costars.”

There wasn’t even a pause as Linda said firmly, “Of course I would, love. I’d follow you anywhere.”

Jeremy gave a small nod, and then releases her as she leaves the car at a run, off into her house to grab the belongings she needed and the final goodbyes. He exhales a low sigh, wondering what the effects of these actions will become.

_ **(Linda/Jeremy)** _


End file.
